


【凹古/黑社会】黑颜祸水

by DSX



Category: ALL古, DSX - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 黑社会2同人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSX/pseuds/DSX
Summary: by金屋藏他





	【凹古/黑社会】黑颜祸水

　　(上)  
　　今天是乐少生日，五个干儿子为他庆祝。  
　　席间本来是很和谐的，直到话题开始向权利靠拢。  
　　Jimmy仔低头晃着酒杯，沉默不语。  
　　乐少想连坐的心思昭然若揭，东莞仔偏偏不如他的意，言辞之间锋芒毕露。  
　　乐少但笑不语。  
　　东莞仔趾高气扬：“干爹，你支不支持我做话事人？”  
　　乐少的笑容愈来愈盛，眼中的恶意疯狂流转，但他说话时仍轻飘飘的：“你有那么多人支持，不用我也够了。”  
　　东莞仔点了点头，当然明白这句话意味着什么，他侧头看向Jimmy，吞吐着口中的烟云：“我一定出来竞选，到时候看谁够实力。”  
　　回过头来的那张脸，简直就是挑衅。  
　　“Jimmy，你有财有势，大有机会。”乐少把话衔给他。  
　　“我只是做生意的。”Jimmy侧头笑。  
　　乐少笑眯眯地看着他：“做了话事人，你的黄碟生意会更旺。”  
　　又来了，这样阴阴的模样，Jimmy每次被他盯上的时候，感觉自己被毒蛇缠住。  
　　自尊和情感都不允许他害怕，所以他只是笑。  
　　另一个干儿子接话头：“做了话事人，又要照顾兄弟，还要提防警察，都挺惨的。”  
　　“有机会不出头，可惜了。”乐少盯着说话的干儿子，虚与委蛇的笑容散了不少。  
　　东莞仔漫不经心：“卖黄碟有啥了不起的。”  
　　没等Jimmy回应，师爷苏也第一个出声维护，把Jimmy的形象烘托的那叫一个伟岸。  
　　东莞仔听得发笑，直想抽烟。  
　　他的余光瞥向Jimmy，Jimmy仍旧低头，一副神游太虚模样。  
　　“干爹，我想跟着Jimmy北上做生意。”苏也说。  
　　“嫌干爹没让你发展？”  
　　“不是，只是想多赚点钱。”  
　　乐少瞥了一眼Jimmy，对苏也笑道：“我不挡你发财。”  
　　“谢谢干爹。”  
　　乐少此后一直盯着他：“看你了Jimmy。”  
　　Jimmy低着头，半晌才道：“你给的机会。”  
　　乐少只是笑。  
　　夜深，酒散。  
　　干儿子各回各家，独独Jimmy被乐少留下来。  
　　“Jimmy，留下来陪陪干爹咯。”  
　　Jimmy被他搂住肩膀：“天色不早了，不麻烦你了。”  
　　“怎么，怕干爹？”乐少将他搂的更紧。  
　　Jimmy不吭声。  
　　乐少一向这样的，由不得别人拒绝。只是他没法问别的兄弟，到底林怀乐是不是对所有人勾肩搭背时都动手动脚。  
　　“干爹，我自己回去吧。”Jimmy拒绝上他车的邀请。  
　　“你喝酒了嘛，跟我的车子回去安全。”  
　　这个借口简直叫人笑掉大牙，Jimmy却没办法拆穿。  
　　乐少觊觎Jimmy不是一天两天，但他老谋深算，只有亲近的人勉强看出端倪。不过很少人敢往这方面想，一是兄弟如手足，二是两人都没那个先例。  
　　一般人看不出，不代表东莞仔看不出。  
　　他的眼睛毒辣的很，一直盯着乐少，想取代他，自然而然注意到对方在乎的人。  
　　坦白的说，他比乐少更想搞Jimmy。  
　　东莞仔荤素不忌，对帮派里最靓又格格不入的Jimmy自然而然的起了征服心。  
　　他早觉得两人上过床，直把Jimmy当做战利品划入地盘。  
　　不过如今远远看去，似乎Jimmy还没被睡过。  
　　“干爹，你喝醉了。”Jimmy努力摆脱乐少的纠缠。  
　　“怎么？”乐少的脸色阴沉下来，“这才多久，就不认我这个干爹了？”  
　　Jimmy投入帮会，就是为图个靠山，哪肯和乐少翻脸：“不是……”  
　　“干爹——”东莞仔开着车驶过去，“这么巧啊？”  
　　“你还没走？”  
　　“我来接Jimmy仔啊，”东莞仔说，“是不是啊Jimmy仔？”  
　　“啊？”Jimmy愣了一下，明白东莞仔在给他下台阶，只是……  
　　Jimmy眉头微锁：这两人一向水火不容，我这个时候走，乐少免不了想多。  
　　“Jimmy，你们约好了？”乐少的语气很到位，有点吃惊又很宽容。  
　　不管怎样，总不能让他和乐少的关系变得更糟，Jimmy犹豫了一下点头。  
　　“那干爹就不留你了。”乐少放人放的爽快，爽快到Jimmy怀疑对方其实对自己没有色心。  
　　看样子真是自己多想了。  
　　“干爹再见。”他难得露出真诚笑意。  
　　乐少笑容越来越深：“再见。”  
　　Jimmy心头一跳。  
　　林怀乐他太了解了，一旦他这么笑，绝对不会有好事发生。  
　　不会真的……不不，应该是看错了。  
　　Jimmy努力自我催眠。  
　　“送你到哪里？”东莞仔问。  
　　“方便的话送我去个酒店。”  
　　“去什么酒店啊？”东莞仔提议，“这里没家啊？”  
　　Jimmy回答：“明天还要去做生意。”  
　　东莞仔了然：“那去我家咯，放心，我家没人。”  
　　“不用了，我……”  
　　“不给面子？”  
　　Jimmy知道东莞那边的人性子都直，毕竟帮过自己，他不好把话说绝：“……好吧。”  
　　东莞仔混出地位后，奢侈惯了，市里就有两套房子。他将Jimmy带回自己不常去的那幢小别墅，低调奢华，说是别墅，更像居家的小阁楼，连着几座居民房。  
　　Jimmy对东莞仔的印象有所提升，原来对方的品味并不夸张。  
　　“喝点啤酒咯。”东莞仔给他递了杯啤酒，那杯酒被他下了迷药，是他从柜子里捣腾出来的。  
　　Jimmy正好有点口渴，没有拒绝。  
　　“我今天晚上住哪？”他问。  
　　东莞仔指着主卧说：“客房。”  
　　Jimmy信以为真，洗漱后开门进去。没多久，他觉得浑身燥热不堪，索性将上半身脱干净。  
　　警惕性使然，他将房门反锁。  
　　东莞仔身为主人，当然有钥匙。  
　　“谁？”Jimmy的声音软弱不少。  
　　东莞仔为了更好的享用他，特地洗过澡，浑身还有男士沐浴露的香气。  
　　“你？”Jimmy费力坐起，“做什么？”  
　　东莞仔坐在他的床边，轻而易举的撂下他：“我想做什么，你不明白吗？”  
　　Jimmy迷茫：“什么？”  
　　东莞仔露出不怀好意的笑容，一双指腹有老茧的手，摩挲过他瘦壮的外斜肌，辗转在乳晕。  
　　“滚！”Jimmy终于意识到他的意图，奋起反抗。  
　　东莞仔毫不惧他的反抗，几乎轻松的将对方的裤头扯下。  
　　“我草你老母——”  
　　东莞仔一把封住他骂人的嘴，Jimmy瞪大眼睛，不敢相信他把自己当做女人。  
　　“你乖一点啊。”东莞仔起了反应，精虫上脑，爬到床头柜找润滑剂和安全套。  
　　Jimmy抬手重重咬了自己一口，利用片刻的清醒跑下床。  
　　“想跑？”东莞仔的暴戾因子被激起，三步并作两步，抓到Jimmy，把他扛甩回床上。  
　　Jimmy还想跑，东莞仔就拿他的领带反手捆住他的手臂。  
　　“不错啊，我这药下去，多少贞洁烈女变成小绵羊，就你一个，还有力气逃跑。”东莞仔喘着气，他气了，也急了，干脆一个措施都不给Jimmy用，直接掏着他的大家伙往干涩的甬道蹭。  
　　“啊——”Jimmy发出痛呼。  
　　“就知道你后边是个小处男，”东莞仔伏下身子，将他的一条腿搭在裸肩上，“大哥我今天帮你开荤啊！”  
　　“我去你妈！”疼痛刺激了Jimmy的理智，“东莞仔，死变态！”  
　　“变态？”东莞仔笑容更邪，劣根一下没入深处，Jimmy被他操的不知天上人间。  
　　“Jimmy仔，哥哥操得你舒不舒服啊？”  
　　Jimmy浑身黑到发红，只有屁股那块白的过分。  
　　东莞仔的大宝贝就插在那，深入浅出，特别带劲。  
　　床单凌乱，Jimmy浑身疲惫，绑人的领带早已松开，整个人赤裸躺在他的床上，如同被碾在菜板的鱼，一道一道被吻痕剐去鳞片。  
　　东莞仔看着他眼角居然还有泪，顿生极大成就，腹下又一团欲火直烧。  
　　当下也不节制，提枪就干。  
　　Jimmy羞愧欲死，别说同归于尽，就是咬舌自尽都做不到，只能任由这个他看不起的东莞仔将自己操弄。  
　　“别这么勾引的看着我，”东莞仔换了个姿势，迫使Jimmy跪趴在身下，“这种事情你情我愿，你自己也硬了不是吗？”  
　　“嗯啊……”  
　　雞巴直戳屁股G点，Jimmy再也忍不住，发出呻吟。  
　　他的背后起汗，同东莞仔纠缠在一起，活似打了一场水仗。  
　　东莞仔想到天亮以后，两人再难和平，索性将欢愉贪到极致。抱着对方，从主卧操到了浴室。  
　　失去神智的Jimmy任由他摆布，到后头主动张开双腿配合。  
　　东莞仔躺在沙发上，任由发情的Jimmy坐在身上，用身下的小嘴吞吐他的大家伙。  
　　汗水浸湿了短发，划过耳垂。  
　　东莞仔伸手玩弄Jimmy脸上的那张小嘴。  
　　终于按捺不住，翻身将Jimmy摔在玻璃桌上，一顿狂操。  
　　可怜的Jimmy，身上见了血，直到天光破晓，才被放过。  
　　(中)  
　　乐少被Jimmy拒绝跟东莞仔走后，就下定决心斩了Jimmy的双翼，从此做他的笼中鸟。  
　　他不知道东莞仔也觊觎自己的宝贝，还食髓知味，势要收入囊中。  
　　Jimmy不知道自己惹了谁了？自己明明只想赚钱做生意，却被东莞仔上了。  
　　他不是没想过这一天，但他一直猜想那个人是乐少，而不是嚣张跋扈的东莞仔。  
　　尤其还是下药这种下作的手段。  
　　当天醒来时，Jimmy是恨不得拔刀杀了东莞仔的。不过那家伙跑得快，醒来就不见人影。  
　　人就是奇怪的东西，冷静下来后就会思量很多利弊。  
　　这种事情闹开了，难堪的只有他一个。  
　　当然是可以报仇，却不是现在。  
　　Jimmy想清楚后就开始做生意，只是这次他多留了个心眼，多留了张底牌。  
　　他的底牌不小心被乐少知道了，其实是理所当然的。  
　　就连Jimmy被睡的事情，乐少也是知道的。  
　　“你说什么？”Jimmy不可置信。  
　　“放弃你的生意，别跟我争，回来跟我，我就放了你老板，”乐少说，“你和东莞仔的事，我可以既往不咎。”  
　　“你还记得吗？当年你要当话事人，要我给个面子，记得吗？”Jimmy的手气的发颤。  
　　乐少看在眼里，沉默不语。  
　　男人都是这样，虽然Jimmy也是男人，但是人一旦想从欲望方面得到另一人，尊重的天平就会倾倒。  
　　乐少对Jimmy的怜惜越来越少，他已经越发不能忍受对方在外走动，他没办法想象，这个世界还会有多少东莞仔觊觎他的人。  
　　他已经错过一次良机，没道理错过第二次。  
　　“怎么样想清楚没有？”  
　　“想清楚了，”Jimmy告诉他，“不行。”  
　　乐少不再贴着桌子和他说话：“这么说没得谈了？”  
　　“没有。”Jimmy斩钉截铁。  
　　乐少盯着他许久，眼中的情感从涣散凝固成坚定：“你等着收郭先生的尸体吧。”  
　　意料之中的答案，Jimmy并不意外：“你要玩这个，我奉陪。郭先生死了，会有很多人陪葬。”  
　　Jimmy的为人，乐少再清楚不过。看上去很很闷，怕惹事，其实骨子里透露着一股“宁为玉碎不为瓦全”的狠劲。  
　　所以他一直不敢刺激对方，留有余地，想慢慢的磨掉对方的菱角，让Jimmy习惯他的存在，习惯接受他的掌握。  
　　他只是不明白，Jimmy分明是知道斗不过他的，怎么就非要挑战他的底线？  
　　“你从后门离开，搭计程车回去。”同女朋友约会Jimmy察觉到不对。  
　　女朋友没反应过来。  
　　Jimmy拍了拍桌子：“回去！”  
　　女朋友突然明白，拿包就走。  
　　Jimmy静坐片刻，忽而起身，赶到停车的地方。  
　　迎面而来一家汽车，前排坐着一男一女。  
　　是乐少的干儿子飞机和他的女朋友。  
　　Jimmy心一沉。  
　　乐少的车子果然就在身后。  
　　“过来。”乐少坐在后车上说。  
　　Jimmy凝视着他，上了他的车。  
　　“放了她。”  
　　乐少没表情，示意司机开车。  
　　Jimmy忍不住回头，看着女朋友还在飞机的车上，连忙回头揪着他的衣领：“我说放了她！”  
　　“急什么？”乐少仰视着他，语气颇为冷漠。  
　　Jimmy没见过这样的乐少，一时之间吓得不敢动他。  
　　“其实我不明白，Jimmy，”乐少拉着Jimmy在身边坐下，“你明知道斗不过我，为什么还要斗？你知不知道，你早点低头，郭老板不会死，你女朋友也不会受到惊吓。”  
　　Jimmy长久没有说话。  
　　久到乐少以为他不会回答时，Jimmy开口：“我只是想拿回一点尊严。”  
　　乐少叹了一口气：“Jimmy，认命吧，做人就要认命。”  
　　Jimmy沉默。  
　　“我会温柔。”乐少给他的只有这个承诺。  
　　Jimmy无力的笑笑。  
　　第二天，东莞仔在面馆吃饭时，听到手下回报Jimmy呆在乐少家一礼拜没出门的消息时，面无表情的回了“知道”二字。  
　　Jimmy心情不比他好。  
　　毕竟是堂堂正正的男人，谁愿意比一个能当自己“干爹”的人包养？  
　　好说歹说，才勉强出了门的Jimmy居然狗血的碰上东莞仔。  
　　恨大概是有的，却不知道东莞仔和乐少他到底更恨哪个？  
　　“有事吗？”Jimmy撤下车窗，如果不是他要在这个地方下车，他真是一句话都不会和这个人说。  
　　东莞仔开口就是：“他把你睡了？”  
　　“滚！”Jimmy对东莞仔没好脸色。  
　　“你别生气，”东莞仔手疾眼快拦住他关窗，“我能帮你！”  
　　Jimmy似笑非笑：“你能帮我？帮我什么？”  
　　“帮你解决乐少，脱离帮派。”  
　　Jimmy惊地抬头看他，第一次觉得东莞仔是这样的和蔼可亲。  
　　“我凭什么信你？”  
　　东莞仔笃定笑：“除了信我，你还有什么办法？”  
　　“那好啊，”Jimmy回以一笑，“我等你帮我宰了乐少。”  
　　东莞仔定定地看着他，郑重应下：“好。”  
　　Jimmy本来没把希望寄托在东莞仔身上，他已经花了大价钱找加钱哥帮他做事，必要的时候会解决乐少，只是还在犹豫。  
　　毕竟乐少真的为他做过很多事。  
　　“东莞仔出手了。”  
　　Jimmy没想到，真的没想到，自己有朝一日还能“黑颜祸水”一把。  
　　“乐哥怎么样了？”他问。  
　　“跑了，不过梁子结大了。”  
　　东莞仔出手太逊，竟然让林怀乐跑了。  
　　Jimmy分不清庆幸还是遗憾，只吩咐加钱哥命手下人好好看着他的生意。  
　　自己则退居幕后，陪邓伯聊天。  
　　“东莞仔太过分了，阿乐也是的，一点都不稳重。”邓伯局外人看得清楚，却不知道两方斗得昏天地暗，少不了身边坐着的人推波助澜。  
　　Jimmy故意不评价两人：“邓伯，一起做生意嘛。”  
　　邓伯看了他一眼：“这一届你做话事人吧。”  
　　“我只想做生意。”这句是实话。  
　　邓伯却说：“做生意也好，做话事人也好，没有冲突。”  
　　换做从前，Jimmy会告诉邓伯自己怕公司上不了市，怕O记盯上自己。但是现在，一想到自己做人圆滑，努力求和，仍旧摆脱不了这群自以为是的“古惑仔”。  
　　每日委曲求全，步步惊心。  
　　一切的罪魁，只因为自己身份镇不住别人对他的心思。  
　　“我会考虑的。”  
　　“年轻人考虑什么啊，”邓伯中意Jimmy许久，“就这么定了。”  
　　Jimmy不知道邓伯跟乐少说了什么，乐少同意让他从房子里搬出来。  
　　之后，他开始着手处理帮派中一些大事。  
　　东莞仔和乐少终于发现不对劲。  
　　眼看选举的日子越来越近，两个人沉不住气。  
　　“东莞仔，这次你别参选，全力支持我。我若当选，下届我支持你当话事人。”  
　　东莞仔闻言打量钓鱼的乐少，他忍不住吸了口烟：“两个话事人吧。你是话事人，我也是话事人，不用争了。”  
　　乐少情不自禁笑了。  
　　东莞仔让他想起了一个人，那个人叫大D，也和他说过这番话。  
　　如今大D坟头的草，恐怕比钓鱼湖边的草还要高了。  
　　东莞仔不看他：“你想连任很难啊。”  
　　乐少笑容凝固在脸上，并不消失，十分僵硬滑稽，就好像他看东莞仔一样。  
　　在他看来，权利其实和女人一样，把权利分给另一个人，等同把自己的女人给别人睡。  
　　乐少放下鱼竿，低头抽了根烟：“选了才知道。”  
　　东莞仔侧头盯了他半天，起身仰视着他。  
　　乐少回看他。  
　　东莞仔正算盘着杀了乐少成为话事人的可能。  
　　正思索，不远处的小道上走来三个钓鱼的年轻人。  
　　还真是好运啊。  
　　东莞仔心里为乐少的命大感慨了下。  
　　虽然不甘心，但是不得不承认，以他一人之力没办法成为话事人。  
　　“不可能让Jimmy来做。”东莞仔说。  
　　“搞定他再慢慢谈。”乐少主动伸出手。  
　　东莞仔同他握手，达成共识。  
　　不知情的Jimmy刚同女朋友分手，他坐在车上，感慨命运之神的眷顾。  
　　如果不出意外，明天的选举，他绝对会成为话事人。  
　　忽然，他的笑容凝固。  
　　因为他看到东莞仔。  
　　本该一脸失意的东莞仔此时如沐春风的出现在他后视镜的像中。  
　　“好久不见啊，Jimmy仔。”东莞仔的样子嚣张，半点没有之前被他拒绝的狂躁和不甘。  
　　不仅如此，打完招呼后见他不理人，还笑眯眯的走开。  
　　“不对劲，”Jimmy越想越不舒服，遂拍了拍价钱哥的肩，“给你加钱了。”  
　　加钱哥一提加钱就来劲：“什么事？”  
　　“宰了东莞仔。”  
　　“得令！”加钱哥磨刀霍霍，迫不及待。  
　　Jimmy没少在加钱哥花钱，加钱哥次次都没让他失望。  
　　可这一次，他注定失望了。  
　　Jimmy眼睁睁的看着大卡车渐渐拉下，露出满身是血的东莞仔。  
　　究竟是死是活？  
　　他下车上前，努力看清站着的究竟是尸体还是人。  
　　很不幸，是人。  
　　Jimmy站在原地，不详的感觉越来越深重。  
　　东莞仔看着他轻轻一笑。  
　　加钱哥还在哀嚎着加钱，很快被东莞仔拿刀捅死。  
　　见识过东莞仔杀人手段的Jimmy有些慌张，幸而他有无论何时都保持冷静的习惯。  
　　警声突兀响起。  
　　“Jimmy哥，现在怎么办？”  
　　“上车！”  
　　东莞仔眼睁睁看着Jimmy上了乐少安排的车，心中有被卸磨杀驴的遗弃感。  
　　不过没关系，他没这么快死的。  
　　选举当天，东莞仔出现在会议厅。  
　　Jimmy沉着一张脸，坐在黑暗处。  
　　接到邓伯死讯，Jimmy就知道自己完了。  
　　乐少轻笑着看着形势往两个话事人上倒。  
　　“就我和乐哥咯，Jimmy毕竟还年轻，太小了嘛。”  
　　“没有这个先例的。”  
　　“但也不是不可以，乐哥你怎么看？”  
　　“我啊，”乐少眯着眼睛，望着东莞仔，又望向Jimmy：“没问题吧，革新嘛，两个话事人也没什么不好的。”  
　　木已成舟，Jimmy一刻都不想待下去。  
　　乐少的笑容收敛，吩咐手下：“跟着他，绑回去。”  
　　“绑回哪里啊，乐少？绑架自己兄弟啊？”东莞仔拖着长腔。  
　　“怎么会？”  
　　“不会最好啦，现在我们都是话事人，以后好东西，你一半，我一半。”东莞仔趾高气扬，“你的人就是我的人，你儿子也是我儿子，放心，丹尼正在家里看动画片呢。”  
　　乐少眉头不动声色地抽搐两下。  
　　“合作愉快啊，”东莞仔伸手，“乐少。”  
　　乐少笑的危险：“合作愉快。”  
　　(下)  
　　Jimmy一离开会议厅，提着黑箱子二话不说，直奔机场。  
　　可惜还是在半路上被人劫回去。  
　　“你们放开我！”Jimmy大叫。  
　　郊外的别墅楼，他被锁上脚环手链，连眼睛都被黑布蒙着见不得光。  
　　一只手替他解了围。  
　　Jimmy发誓，他看到了此生最害怕的两张脸。  
　　“好久不见啊，Jimmy仔。”东莞仔笑的灿烂。  
　　同乐少不一样，东莞仔对Jimmy真是又爱又恨。毕竟从头到尾，Jimmy都没对乐少出过手。他就不一样了，差点死在Jimmy派来的加钱哥手下。  
　　“你说你这人是不是犯贱啊，”东莞仔拍他的脸，“我对你好，你不稀罕，无怪你落到今天这个结局了。”  
　　Jimmy被气的张开就骂：“去你妈的，东莞仔！乡巴佬！死变态！强奸犯！”  
　　“啪”的一声，巴掌落下。  
　　“适可而止。”乐少一把抓住他的手腕。  
　　东莞仔笑：“怎么？心疼了？”  
　　“你不要就滚出去，别侮辱人。以后人归我，别掺和。”乐少硬声。  
　　“啧，”东莞仔看看乐少，又看看Jimmy，觉得姓林的实在心机，“要啊，为什么不要？”  
　　这话越听越不对劲，Jimmy瞪大眼睛：“你们什么意思？”  
　　“什么意思？睡都睡过了，装什么纯啊。”东莞仔抽刀划破衣服。  
　　“别动，”乐少按着他，“不然会割伤。”  
　　Jimmy真不敢动了，只敢瑟瑟发抖。  
　　这种被控制的感觉太过绝望，让他恨不得立刻死去。  
　　他的腿被色魔扒开，强行进去，抽插。  
　　身体被囚禁，蹂躏，双面侵占。  
　　怎么会变成这样？Jimmy悲从心来，流下两行眼泪，乐少亲了亲他的眼角。  
　　“男儿流血不流泪，别哭。”  
　　“杀了我，”Jimmy哀求，他不想从今往后都成为两人的性具：“杀了我……”  
　　“求什么死？”东莞仔坐在床头穿裤子，听到这话直接回头给他一巴掌，“你是女人吗？寻死觅活的？”  
　　Jimmy被打懵。  
　　“东莞仔，你过来。”  
　　乐少这个时候也已经起床，正在柜子上找衣服，听到这话转过身。  
　　“什么？”东莞仔穿着体面的走过去。  
　　Jimmy只是笑：“再近点。”  
　　东莞仔挑了挑眉，整个人凑过去。  
　　Jimmy看准时机一拳朝他脸上凑过去：“我去你的东莞仔！”  
　　“靠！”东莞仔没想到他这么辣，到这个地步了还不认命。  
　　吃痛的他对Jimmy毫不留情，从裆里掏出雞巴，摁着Jimmy，弄到把他艹哭为止。  
　　乐少静静地看着，坐在一边抽起了烟。  
　　他觉得Jimmy很可怜，也觉得他很漂亮。  
　　如果这一切只有他一个人享用的话，他会很愉悦。可惜东莞仔这个臭家伙，他现在不能得罪。  
　　Jimmy是他们两个唯一的平衡点。  
　　不过，东莞仔果然是东莞仔，横冲直撞的，半点感情不讲，只知道用陽具捅人。  
　　乐少在他之后捡了个现成，解了Jimmy的禁锢，把他抱到浴室清理。  
　　Jimmy不觉得安慰，反而更紧张。  
　　乐少的手涂了沐浴液，一点点划过他黝黑的肌肤。  
　　伸头一刀，缩头一刀，Jimmy纠结着眉头，缓缓放松身子。  
　　乐少长了胡子，嘴巴有点磨人，挨着他的脖颈吮吸，底下也没闲着，扶着利器刺入他的紧穴。  
　　林怀乐的确比东莞仔懂男人，知道怎么让双方在情事上都感到快乐。  
　　Jimmy弯折着身子，趴在钢管上，被伺候的骚叫连连，端口直吐白浊。  
　　“乐哥，我当年是不是不该进黑社会？”Jimmy了无生趣地问了一句。  
　　乐少掌握着他的肉体：“做男人呢，不谈后悔。”  
　　“不谈后悔……”  
　　东莞仔在抽烟，成年男人一半的时间不是在做爱就是在抽烟。  
　　“后悔吗？”东莞仔问Jimmy。  
　　Jimmy白衬衫上浑身是血，手下是乐少肢解的肉体。  
　　“做男人，没资格后悔。”  
　　“你比我狠啊，”东莞仔看着他将人剁碎，“我很想知道，为什么选我？”  
　　Jimmy笑：“因为我中意你啊。”  
　　东莞仔颇有自知之明的摇了摇头：“我不信。”  
　　“为什么不信，”Jimmy解决完乐少的身体，脱了那身脏兮兮的衣服，“你年轻力壮，比那老家伙给劲多了。”  
　　“哦？”这话东莞仔倒能信几分，“真的？”  
　　Jimmy转身，靠在镜子上，抬了抬下巴：“艹我。”  
　　“我去你！”东莞仔骂了一声，整个人扑上去，“小荡祸，还学会勾引人了。”  
　　Jimmy一边喘气一边环着他的脖子：“那你爽不爽啊。”  
　　“爽啊，”东莞仔一痛猛插，“不过我怕你干爹死不瞑目啊。”  
　　Jimmy扬起下颔线，绷着身子望着乐少死前那双不可置信的眼睛。  
　　“我真的好怕，乐哥对我不错，但你跟他不一样。”Jimmy说。  
　　东莞仔停下动作：“哪里不一样？”  
　　Jimmy盯着他的眼睛说：“他有一百块，只想给我十块，然后让我做一千块的事。”  
　　“那我呢？”  
　　“你？”Jimmy勾唇，“我给你一块，你肯做一万块的事，你说我中不中意你？”  
　　“算你说了句人话。”东莞仔心里感动，艹的更狠。  
　　Jimmy阴鸷地盯着镜子里做活塞运动的东莞仔，心想：我玩不过乐少还玩不过你吗？  
　　帮会会议上，叔辈们发出质疑：“乐哥刚死，你让Jimmy做话事人？”  
　　“两个话事人嘛，现在少一个人，当然要填上，Jimmy大家都认识的嘛，这都有意见？”  
　　“Jimmy仔，你敢不敢说阿乐的事不是你做的吗？”  
　　场面一度十分寂静。  
　　Jimmy想起最后最后放炸弹的人是东莞仔。  
　　“我没做。”  
　　“是啦是啦，”东莞仔打圆场，“乐哥的事情我们都不想的嘛，但是帮会要继续做下去不是？”  
　　“我选Jimmy仔。”  
　　有一个带头，剩下的纷纷同意。  
　　户外，小轿车旁边。  
　　“这次多谢你。”Jimmy给他点烟。  
　　东莞仔靠在车窗上，慵懒笑：“我们之间说什么谢，你那边的生意可以做了？”  
　　“可以了，”Jimmy说，“他们说只要是我是话事人就可以上市。”  
　　“晚上来我家啊。”东莞仔说。  
　　Jimmy抽烟的动作一顿，半晌莞尔：“好啊。”  
　　东莞仔越看Jimmy，越觉得自己赚到。  
　　Jimmy看他穿金戴玉，觉得俗不可耐。  
　　不过好在脑子简单，他说什么东莞仔就信什么，实在比乐少好控制的多。  
　　“你放心了乐哥，你待我不薄，你儿子丹尼我会当做亲儿子照顾的。”Jimmy在坟前给乐少丢了捧花。  
　　飞机一脸复杂地看着他。  
　　“你放心，两年后我肯定选你做话事人。”  
　　Jimmy拍了拍他的肩，然后头也不回离开墓地。  
　　两年后。  
　　“Jimmy仔，越来越靓了啊。”东莞仔开门夸赞道。  
　　女人顺势从他的房间出去，屋里还有一股事后的味道。  
　　Jimmy不动声色地皱了皱眉，这么多年，东莞仔对他还算不错。不过男人毕竟是男人，下半身注定守不住。他本身对东莞仔没感情，也由他去。  
　　不过，看不到是一回事，亲眼看到又觉不舒服。  
　　Jimmy有点洁癖：“下次再找女人，就别找我了。”  
　　“怎么？吃醋了？”东莞仔穿着小背心凑过来，“放心啦，我就是偶尔打个味，你这阵子不在，总不能让我用五指姑娘吧？”  
　　Jimmy不吭声。  
　　“我们好久没见，约一发？”  
　　“洗个澡再说。”  
　　东莞仔表示OK。  
　　他进浴室后，Jimmy进了厨房，开了煤气。  
　　然后敲了敲浴室的门，走进去。  
　　“这么迫不及待？”  
　　“是啊，”Jimmy仔走上前，随手拿过长毛巾，“转过去，我帮你擦澡。”  
　　东莞仔没防备，Jimmy看准时机，一把勒住他的脖子。任凭对方如何挣扎，他都死死勒紧不放手，终于，东莞仔被他勒死。  
　　Jimmy居高临下地看着死不瞑目的东莞仔。  
　　“君子报仇，十年不晚，你应该明白的。”他擦了擦手，走出浴室。  
　　这两年生意越做越好，他没道理再混在黑社会。  
　　解决东莞仔，就再也不怕有人对他纠缠不休，再也不会记起那段屈辱时光。  
　　Jimmy坐在车上悠闲的看着杂志。  
　　忽然，他听到车外追杀的声音，侧头一看，原来是飞机正被一群小弟追赶。  
　　犹豫了一下，他对司机说：“掉头。”  
　　飞机躲了上来。  
　　“不是成为话事人了吗？怎么这么狼狈？”  
　　“我为帮会做了这么多事，叔父辈们不认我，底下的小弟不服我，仇人想杀我。”  
　　“你是我亲手推的话事人，他们不会不给你面子，”Jimmy递给他一张名片，“不管有什么困难，可以找我。”  
　　飞机接过去：“我跟在干爹身边，你以前的事我都知道。”  
　　Jimmy笑容收敛：“你这话什么意思？”  
　　“没有，”飞机想了想，“下车。”  
　　Jimmy看着他的背影，到底没开口叫人下手。  
　　回到家，打开灯，看到一个少年木木地坐在沙发上。  
　　“丹尼，这么晚了不睡觉？”  
　　丹尼摇了摇头。  
　　“阿姨呢？”  
　　丹尼继续摇头。  
　　Jimmy觉得小子和平常不太一样，但没多想。径自推开门，发现卧室一个人都没有。  
　　打电话，也没人接。  
　　这么晚了……  
　　Jimmy脱了外套，一脸费解。  
　　片刻后，他在墙角处，发现一团血迹。  
　　他的瞳孔猛地收缩，掀开床底，果然发现一具女尸。  
　　“Jimmy，我有孩子了。”记忆里，女朋友笑的跟朵花似的同他说。  
　　他站在尚未建工的山上，指画着他们未来的家。  
　　他和她住在一间房，他的儿子是律师，女儿是医生，一家人，快快乐乐的。  
　　如今，什么都没了……  
　　“丹尼！”Jimmy冲出房间，“你干的？”  
　　丹尼还是木木地看着他：“爸爸干的。”  
　　Jimmy心一跳：“你胡说什么？”  
　　“我替爸爸干的。”丹尼嘴一扬，笑起来跟乐少像极，不愧是一个模子里刻出来的种。  
　　Jimmy面色变得凶狠：“当年我就不该留你！”  
　　丹尼任由他掐着脖子，呼吸越来越微弱。  
　　想到那具尸体，Jimmy恨意泛滥，看向丹尼狰狞无比。  
　　“为什么要杀她？”Jimmy质问，“她对你这么好？”  
　　丹尼憋着一张青脸，什么话都说不出。  
　　Jimmy不甘心地松开手，开始抽烟。  
　　“Jimmy哥，”丹尼咳嗽几声开口，“你为什么不杀了我？”  
　　Jimmy那时才明白这个小孩在求死：“你想死？”  
　　“想爸爸。”  
　　“想爸爸为什么杀阿姨？”  
　　“爸爸杀了阿姨。”  
　　Jimmy看着这个似傻似疯的少年，嘲讽地提了提唇角：“报应。”  
　　丹尼静静地看着他：“我看见了。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“看见你杀了爸爸，还和哥哥做爱，后来哥哥也死了，阿姨也死了，只剩下丹尼。”  
　　“闭嘴！”Jimmy随手扔了烟灰缸过去。  
　　好巧不巧砸在丹尼的脑袋上。  
　　须臾后，淌下鲜血。  
　　“你想死，我偏不让你死，”Jimmy的良心被仇恨及尊严撕扯，“你不愧是你爸的儿子，活该去混黑社会。我不会养你了，以后是死是活，我都不会管你。”  
　　丹尼被他推出门外。  
　　很久之后，飞机接了Jimmy的电话，过来接丹尼。  
　　“你Jimmy哥呢？”  
　　“走了。”丹尼说。  
　　飞机问：“去哪里了？”  
　　丹尼看了看天空，头顶一辆飞机驶过。  
　　“柬埔寨。”


End file.
